Mad Chemist
|siła = |zdrowie = |zestaw = Premium |rzadkość = Super-Rzadka |klasa = |podział = Science Zombie |umiejętności = Gdy zagrasz pierwszą sztuczkę w danej turze, sztuczkę. |opis = On nie jest tyle "wściekły", co "lekko zdenerwowany". }} :Może chodziło ci o Chemika z Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2? Mad Chemist jest super-rzadką kartą zombie w klasie w Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. Kosztuje , posiada / oraz umiejętność , dzięki której chowa się w grobie i ujawnia się w fazie sztuczek zombie. Dodatkowo, jeśli bohater zombie zagra dowolną sztuczką gdy ten zombie znajduje się na polu gry, daje on do jego ręki nową, losową sztuczkę (wykluczając sztuczki-supermoce). Może to zrobić jednak tylko raz na turę. Historia wersji 1.26.3 *Zmiana statystyk: z / do / . 1.30.4 *Zwiększenie zdrowia: z do . Statystyki *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribe:' Science Zombie *'Ability:' When you play your first Trick each turn, a Trick. *'Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare He's not so much "mad" as he is "mildly annoyed." TŁUMACZENIE *'Klasa:' Brainy *'Podział:' Naukowy Zombie *'Umiejętność:' Gdy zagrasz pierwszą sztuczkę w danej turze, sztuczkę. *'Rzadkość:' Premium - Super-Rzadka On nie jest tyle "wściekły", co "lekko zdenerwowany". Strategie Z Mad Chemist może umożliwić graczowi zdobycie dużej przewagi nad przeciwnikiem, jeśli talia gracza opiera się na odpowiednio dużej ilości sztuczek. Jego umiejętność zapewnia mu przy tym ochronę do następnej fazy sztuczek, co ułatwia wykorzystanie jego umiejętności chociaż raz. Najlepiej zagrać tą postacią gdy gracz posiada w ręce jakąkolwiek sztuczkę i jest w stanie ją wykorzystać w tej samej turze. Jeśli gracz nie ma dostępu do większej ilości sztuczek, warto zachować tą otrzymaną na następną turę, by móc kontynuować cykl, o ile chemik nie zostanie w międzyczasie zniszczony. Mad Chemista warto wykorzystywać z innymi zombie czerpiącymi korzyści ze sztuczek (Paparazzi Zombie, Trick-or-Treaterzy, Tricksterzy lub inni Mad Chemiści), ponieważ zapewnia on dodatkowe sztuczki, oraz Gentleman Zombie, który pozwala na zagranie ich większą ilością. Dr. Spacetime na polu gry dodatkowo zmniejszy koszt kart dawanych przez tego zombie. Ponadto, można połączyć go z Grave Robberem i Headstone Carverem, a także kartami z umiejętnościami dotyczącymi naukowych kart. Przeciw Zombie ten może być kłopotliwy dla gracza, ponieważ przeciwnik może od niego otrzymać potężną sztuczkę, która pomoże mu wygrać. Losowość jednak działa w dwie strony, przez co bohater zombie może również dostać słabą kartę, więc nie należy zbytnio panikować. Kłopotem jest jego umiejętność , przez co gracz nie będzie wiedział, czy to właśnie on został zagrany (chyba że na polu gry znajduje się Spyris) oraz większość kart, z wyjątkiem tych wymierzonych specyficznie na groby, nie są w stanie się go pozbyć. Jeśli gracz posiada kartę taką jak Grave Buster, można ją wykorzystać do unieszkodliwienia go. W innym wypadku należy zaczekać na następną turę by móc go zniszczyć w zwykły sposób. Zniechęcenie przeciwnika do używania sztuczek poprzez Black-Eyed Pea lub Sportacusa bądź utrudnianie tego z pomocą kart takich jak Forget-Me-Nuts czy Dark Matter Dragonfruit również może pomóc. Galeria 100px}} Zobacz też *Trick-or-Treater en:Mad Chemist Kategoria:Karty Kategoria:Karty zombie Kategoria:Karty Brainy Kategoria:Karty typu Science Kategoria:Karty Premium Kategoria:Karty Super-Rzadkie Kategoria:Karty z Gravestone Kategoria:Zombies Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes